The invention starts with a wiper blade. A non-articulated wiper blade is known from DE 101 13 680 A1 whose wiper strip is comprised of an elastomer material and has a spoiler situated on its upper side. This spoiler can be formed on directly and be comprised of the same material as the wiper strip or be a separate component made of another suitable plastic. The spoiler can serve as a support element of the wiper blade by itself or together with resilient rails, which are inserted into lateral longitudinal grooves of the profile of the wiper strip. Mounted on the ends of the wiper blade are caps, whose guide surfaces run in the longitudinal direction of the wiper blade and are adjacent with a slight shoulder to the guide surface of the spoiler. Because of the guide surfaces of the spoiler and the terminal caps, the air stream increasingly presses the wiper blade against the vehicle window with increasing vehicle speed if the air stream is flowing towards the wiper blade essentially transverse to the longitudinal direction. In the center region of the wiper blade in a section of the spoiler, a connecting device is fastened to the support element according to the so-called sidelock system, in which the wiper arm runs laterally parallel to the wiper blade in the region of the connecting device. It is also known as a so-called overlock system, in which the wiper arm runs above the wiper blade in the region of the connecting device. The connecting device has two claws on each of its side parts, which laterally clasp and hold the resilient rails of the support element.
A so-called non-articulated wiper blade that has a rubber elastic wiper strip with a wiper lip is known from DE 100 25 710 A1. Provided between the wiper lip and a top strip are lateral longitudinal grooves, into which the resilient rails are inserted as a support element. These resilient rails are held together at their ends by bridge elements and a center connecting element. The bridge elements have a formed-on extension as a fixing means that has on its free end a projection that is directed towards the top strip. During assembly the extension is bent against the top strip so that the projection engages in the top strip and the resilient rails are fixed relative to the wiper strip in the longitudinal direction. Finally, the bridge elements are covered with terminal caps.